More Than Words
by DelphieKat
Summary: Takes place after “Happy Birthday to you...” and “Don’t Speak”... Harm has never been able to tell Mac that he love‘s’ or ‘d’ her, so will he be able to write it down? Personally, I wouldn’t put money on it...
1. unexpected answer

  
  
_More Than Words_  
  
Rating: PG   
Classification: General/romance  
Spoilers: Almost everything up to season 9  
Disclaimer: I don't own much in this story... The characters don't belong to me...  
  
Summary: Harm's turn on the birthday gift he received from Mac... Takes place after "Happy Birthday to you..." and "Don't Speak"...  
  
Author's Notes: The last part of the trilogy... Harm has never been able to tell Mac that he love('s' or 'd'?) her, so will he be able to write it down? Personally, I wouldn't put money on it...  
  
Thank you so much Aerogirl for your time! It's always really appreciated!  
  


* * *

  
  
2238 ZULU  
Mac's Apartment  
Georgetown  
  
'Thank God, it's Friday!' Mac thought when she entered her apartment, flipping off her shoes as soon as she shut the door. It had been a crazy week at JAG. She had spent her day with a corporal charged with conduct unbecoming by his zealous CO, for wearing red boxers with glow-in-the-dark hearts from his wife instead of the regular tan ones under his khakis. Jimmy and little AJ had chickenpox, so Bud and Harriet were confined to their home to avoid an outbreak. Harm was back, but his desk was buried under tons of papers that had accumulated during the past week and he barely had time for a coffee. It had been a full week now since Mac gave Harm his birthday present, but even though she was dying to know what his answer would be, she couldn't find the courage to ask him.   
  
That morning, she had convinced herself to talk to him, but when she had crossed the bullpen towards his office, she had remembered that he had taken his day off to drive Sergei to the airport, so she had returned to her office, disappointed, trying to find a line of defense for her client. When she sat down in her chair after lunch, she saw it on her desk. The little Navy blue leather notebook, with a white ribbon tied in a bow and a tiny card written 'read me first'. Mac had quickly reached the door of her office to secure it and read the card out loud, "This is what you were waiting for. Please, only open it tonight, when you're at home. H." She had played with the ribbon for a long time before she had finally decided to put the booklet in her briefcase, not to yield to temptation.  
  
She threw her coat on a chair, grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat on her couch, her legs cuddled under a heavy wool blanket. She removed the booklet from her briefcase, carefully untied the white ribbon and opened it to the first page. She could easily recognize her partner's curly writing covering the white sheet.  
  
"Dear Mac,  
  
Your journal is the first thing I read when you all left my apartment last Friday. I couldn't stop; it was too incredible to know what your feelings are for me. I read it at least three times before I could open the other little booklet. I tried – you have to believe me, I tried to put down on paper the feelings I have for you, but unfortunately, I couldn't make it. I'm sorry. I think I finally made a promise I couldn't keep... Harm."  
  



	2. more than words

  
A/N: Okay, maybe I've been a little cruel with the last post, but Harm is not that heartless with Mac, believe me... It wouldn't be classified as romance if it ended that way...  
  
I have to update my disclaimer too, so : I don't own much in this story... The characters don't belong to me, the songs neither... I did bought most of these music sheets some years ago, but I can't get any money by using them, so...  
  
Feed-back are always welcome! If you sign your reviews, I'll be able to look over your stories and return the ball... Thanks!  
  


* * *

  
  
Tears were blurring Mac's vision as her heart broke apart. 'I did all this for nothing,' was all she could think. Instinctively, she reached for the other page and wiped off the tears in her eyes when she realized the text was continuing.  
  
"Please, Mac, wipe off those tears. I'm sorry, I never meant to make you cry, even though I did much too often... Don't give up on me so easily, please... The other day, I promised you to fill in this booklet with all the feelings I have for you, but I'm not able to do it. And you were right – we would not be able to discuss this in person. So there was only one option left... The only thing you have to do now is to press the 'play' button on your VCR... Please, keep the faith in me..."  
  
Intrigued, Mac obeyed and looked attentively at the television. The scenery seemed familiar... She let out a little cry when she recognized Harm's kitchen. A second later, he sat on a stool, wearing an old pair of blue jeans and a black stretched T-shirt. He was staring at the floor, so Mac couldn't see his face. He took his guitar and played a few harmonies before he started singing...   
  
_ What would you think if I sang out of tune _  
_ Would you stand up and walk out on me _  
_ Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song _  
_ And I'll try not to sing out of key _  
  
_ Oh I get by with a little help from my friends _  
_ Mm I get high with a little help from my friends _  
_ Mm gonna try with a little help from my friends_   
  
The beat suddenly changed as he continued with another song. He lifted his head and was now looking straight at the camera, as if he were searching for her eyes.  
  
_ I want to tell you, my head is filled with things to say   
When you're here all those words they seem to slip away   
When I get near you the games begin to drag me down   
It's alright, I'll make you maybe next time around   
  
But if I seem to act unkind   
It's only me, it's not my mind   
That is confusing things   
_   
  
Harm stopped singing and took a relieved breath before he started talking. "... I think music is the only safe way for me to express my feelings. I guess you're wondering where all this equipment came from... No, I'm still not a techno freak! Webb felt like he owed me because I talked to Catherine the other week, so I took him up on it this time. Don't worry, he had no idea why I needed it. At least, I didn't tell him... Sergei helped me set everything up before he left. So now, I'm alone in front of this camera, talking to you... By the way, a spare key is not only useful to water plants or grab clothes... I think the best thing to do is to start from the beginning, so here we go... How can I forget the first time we met...?" His eyes were locked on a spot behind the camera, lost in memories, his hands seeming to move effortlessly on the strings.  
  
_ I'd put you in the middle of my rose garden_  
_ And I would never never have to say pardon_  
_ To the daises the tulips the buttercups_  
_ Not even the roses and I'd water you first every_  
_ Morning the other flowers would have to start_  
_ Calling give me some water please_  
_ We too need to grow _  
  
_ Wonder where will I be_  
_ Let's say ten years down the road_  
_ Search my heart and constantly you're there_  
_ Can't get you out of my system and I like this living_  
_ It's so wonderful that you and I can share_   
  
"... A great adventure was beginning for us. So many things have happened – I can't name them all, but I'll do my best for the most important episodes of our history.... Now, let's really get started! Your departure for private practice with Dalton has been a rough moment, but this is what we should have said outside the building, when you left JAG..."  
  
_ Never say goodbye, never say goodbye _  
_ You and me and my old friends _  
_ Hoping it would never end _  
_ Say goodbye, never say goodbye _  
_ Holdin' on - we got to try _  
_ Holdin' on to never say goodbye_   
  
"... You are a lot like me, you hate to depend on others. During some of the worst moments of your life, like Dalton's death, your reunion with your father and your court-martial, I really wanted you to realize this..." Hearing the first notes, Mac smiled. She knew that song by heart and she started singing softly over Harm's warm voice.  
  
_ Sometimes in our lives we all have pain _  
_ We all have sorrow _  
_ But if we are wise _  
_ We know that there's always tomorrow _  
  
_ Lean on me, when you're not strong _  
_ And I'll be your friend _  
_ I'll help you carry on _  
_ For it won't be long _  
_ 'Til I'm gonna need _  
_ Somebody to lean on _  
  
_ Please swallow your pride _  
_ If I have things you need to borrow _  
_ For no one can fill those of your needs _  
_ That you don't let show _  
  
_ Lean on me, when you're not strong _  
_ And I'll be your friend _  
_ I'll help you carry on _  
_ For it won't be long _  
_ 'Til I'm gonna need _  
_ Somebody to lean on_   
  
Harm resumed talking, seemingly searching his mind, his eyes closed and his lips twitching. "... How can I tell you who I really saw on the docks almost six years ago..." Harm sighed. "Let's try it this way..."  
  
_ How can I convince you what you see is real_  
_ Who am I to blame you for doubting what you feel_  
_ I was always reachin', you were just a girl I knew_  
_ I took for granted the friend I have in you_  
  
_ I was living for a dream, loving for a moment_  
_ Taking on the world, that was just my style_  
_ Now I look into your eyes_  
_ I can see forever, the search is over_  
_ You were with me all the while_  
  
_ Can we last forever, will we fall apart_  
_ At times it's so confusing, these questions of the heart_  
_ You followed me through changes and patiently you'd wait_  
_ Till I came to my senses through some miracle of fate_  
  
_ I was living for a dream, loving for a moment_  
_ Taking on the world, that was just my style_  
_ Now I look into your eyes_  
_ I can see forever, the search is over_  
_ You were with me all the while_  
  
_ Now the miles stretch out behind me_  
_ Loves that I have lost_  
_ Broken hearts lie victims of the game_  
_ Then good luck it finally struck_  
_ Like lightning from the blue_  
_ Every highway leading me back to you_   
  
He nervously wiped off a lonely tear that rolled down his cheek when he mentioned the loves that he has lost and kept going. "... Even though I loved her very much, I didn't kiss Diane that night. I knew who you were, and that is the reason I did it... And by the way," he added, as a smile crept on his face, " even if blue fits you pretty well, you really look better in green! Changing of subject, I'll have to admit, in eight years, we didn't agree often... I think the Beatles wrote this song for us..."  
  
_ You say yes, I say no._  
_ You say stop and I say go go go, oh no._  
_ You say goodbye and I say hello_  
_ Hello hello_  
_ I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello_  
_ Hello hello_  
_ I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello._  
  
_ I say high, you say low._  
_ You say why and I say I don't know, oh no._  
_ You say goodbye and I say hello_  
_ Hello hello_  
_ I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello_  
_ Hello hello_  
_ I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello._   
  
Harm was getting fabulous sounds out of his classic guitar. "... On the USS Watertown, when we were arguing, instead of going away, I should have told you this..." He continued with a faster paced song, tilting his head from side to side following the beat.  
  
_ We can work it out,_  
_ We can work it out._  
  
_ Life is very short, and there's no time_  
_ For fussing and fighting, my friend._  
_ I have always thought that it's a crime,_  
_ So I will ask you once again._  
  
_ Try to see it my way,_  
_ Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong._  
_ While you see it your way_  
_ There's a chance that we may fall apart before too long._  
  
_ We can work it out,_  
_ We can work it out._   
  
"... Okay... This one might be a little tougher... When the paramedics brought Harriet, Bud and the baby to the hospital after little AJ's birth, I asked you to go halves on a kid in five years from then. I was thinking to myself what I could be singing to you, five years from that moment..."  
  
_ Oh! I why can't forget you_  
_ You're deep down inside_  
_ And you'll be there for a long long time_  
_ Oh! How come I still love you_  
_ Cause you're the mother of our child_  
_ The mother of our child_  
  
Harm's face suddenly darkened. "... I never meant to erase you from my life when I left for the Patrick Henry. I was the legal and I missed all my good collaborators like Bud, Harriet and mostly you. On my way home, I was whispering this song..."  
  
_ It's been a long time, now I'm coming back home _  
_ I've been away now oh how I've been alone _  
  
_ Wait till I come back to your side _  
_ We'll forget the tears we cried _  
  
_ But if your heart breaks, don't wait, turn me away _  
_ And if your heart's strong, hold on, I won't be late _  
  
_ Wait till I come back to your side _  
_ We'll forget the tears we cried _  
  
_ I ... you ought to know _  
_ That I've been good as good as I can be _  
_ And if you do I'll trust in you _  
_ And know that you will wait for me _  
  
"... Unfortunately, things were not that easy when I came back... I think my expectations were too high... Okay now, you will agree, this is an easy one for our trips to Russia..." Mac could only grin when she recognized what he started playing.  
  
_ Been away so long I hardly knew the place_  
_ Gee it's good to be back home_  
_ Leave it till tomorrow to unpack my case_  
_ Honey disconnect the phone_  
_ I'm back in the U.S.S.R._  
_ You don't know how lucky you are boy_  
_ Back in the U.S.S.R._  
  
The smile on Harm's face faded once again and Mac could feel the same pain she saw in his now dark blue eyes. "... On the ferry, in Sydney, you were absolutely right..." He had to play the intro twice as his fingers were hesitating on the strings.  
  
_ It's hard, so hard - it's tearing out my heart_  
_ It's hard letting ... go_  
  
_ Now the sky, it shines a different kind of blue_  
_ And the neighbor's dog don't bark like he used to_  
_ Well, me, these days I just miss you_  
_ It's the nights that I go insane_  
_ Unless you're coming back_  
_ For me, that's one thing I know that won't change_  
  
_ It's hard, so hard - It's tearing out my heart_  
_ It's hard letting ... go_   
  
"... On the Admiral's porch, this is exactly what I wanted to tell you, but I was incapable of. I never found a song that expressed more perfectly our situation..." His voice almost failed him when he started singing, like if the memories of that night were submerging his goodwill, but he had steadied it by the end of the first verse.  
  
_ You were lonely and you needed a friend_  
_ And he was there at the right time with the right smile_  
_ Just a shoulder to lean on_  
_ Someone to tell you it'll all work out alright_  
  
_ Don't let him steal your heart away_  
_ No, don't let him steal your heart away_  
_ Don't let him steal your heart away_  
_ No, don't let him steal your heart away_  
  
_ You can look at him the way you did me_  
_ And hold him close say you're never letting go_  
_ But any fool can see you're fooling yourself_  
_ But you ain't fooling me_  
  
_ So don't let him steal your heart away_  
_ No, don't let him steal your heart away_  
  
_ And don't pack my suitcase, I'll be back_  
_ And don't take my pictures off a' the wall_  
_ Oh, did you hear me_  
_ Don't let him change a thing 'cos I'll be back_  
_ Jus tell him to pack his things and get out of your life_  
_ And just give me one more chance_  
_ I'll show you I'm right, I'm right_  
  
_ 'Cos I've been thinking and I know it was me leaving you lonely_  
_ But hoping you could be strong_  
_ But could you look at me straight_  
_ Tell me what else can I do but say I was wrong_  
  
_ So don't let him steal your heart away_  
_ No, don't let him steal your heart away_  
  
_ Well he's gonna try to make it work for you_  
_ Make you think your whole life's been leading to this_  
_ But whatever you do_  
_ Think about me and don't be fooled by his kiss_  
  
_ And don't let him steal your heart away_  
_ Please, don't let him steal your heart away_  
  
_ And don't pack my suitcase, I'll be back_  
_ And don't take my pictures off a' your wall_  
_ Oh, did you hear me_  
_ Don't let him change a thing 'cos I'll be back_  
_ Jus tell him to pack his things and get out of your life_  
_ And just give me one more chance_  
_ I'll show you I'm right_  
_ You know I'm right_  
  
_ You were lonely and you needed a friend_  
_ And he was there at the right time with the right smile_  
_ Just a shoulder to lean on_  
_ Someone to say don't you worry it'll all be alright_  
_ But he's no good for you_  
_ He'll make you think your whole life's been leading to this_  
_ And whatever you do_  
_ Think about me, oh, and don't be fooled by his kiss_   
  
"... _Don't be fooled by a kiss_... Well, isn't that what happened? I can't believe all those bad moments happened back to back... When I was lost at sea after my crash, my thoughts were with you, so much more than with Renée. I was also begging you to..."  
  
_ Rescue me from the mire_  
_ Whisper words of desire_  
_ Rescue me - Darling rescue me_  
_ With your arms open wide_  
_ Want you here by my side_  
_ Come to me - darling rescue me_  
_ When this world's closing in_  
_ There's no need to pretend_  
_ Set me free - darling rescue me_  
  
Harm was shivering and he braced himself to regain his composure. "... I know it's now too late to save us from a lot of pain, but this is what you should have heard from me when Mic left for good..." Mac's eyes were tightly closed because she didn't want her tears to fall as she remembered that night.  
  
_ Take these broken wings_  
_ And learn to fly again_  
_ And learn to live so free_  
_ And when we hear the voices sing_  
_ The book of love will open up_  
_ And let us in_  
  
_ Baby I think tonight_  
_ We can take what was wrong_  
_ And make it right_  
_ I need you so _  
_ Baby it's all I know_  
_ That you're half of the flesh_  
_ And blood makes me whole_  
_ I need you so_   
  
Harm stayed silent for a minute and took a lighter tone to continue, "... At the JAG-a-thon, you were talking about a new start. I thought you were taking this straight from this song of Bryan Adams..."  
  
_ Give it to me straight from the heart_  
_ Tell me we can make another start _  
_ You know I'll never go _  
_ As long as I know _  
_ It's comin' straight from the heart_  
  
_ I'll see you on the street some other time _  
_ And all our words would just fall out of line _  
_ I was dreamin' _  
_ Straight from the heart _  
  
_ Give it to me straight from the heart _  
_ Tell me we can make another start _  
_ You know I'll never go _  
_ As long as I know _  
_ It's coming straight from the heart_  
  
"... Now, turning to even more serious matters..." Harm looked at his hands for a few seconds before he lifted his head to face the camera. "I know you couldn't guess that the simple 'Mac' I pronounced when you left my apartment for Paraguay meant so much, but these are the words I wanted to tell you when you had 'one foot out the door'..."  
  
_ How can you just walk away from me,_  
_ when all I can do is watch you leave_  
_ Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears_  
_ You're the only one who really knew me at all_  
  
_ So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space_  
_ And there's nothing left here to remind me,_  
_ just the memory of your face_  
_ Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space_  
_ And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face_  
  
_ I wish I could just make you turn around,_  
_ turn around and see me cry_  
_ There's so much I need to say to you,_  
_ so many reasons why_  
_ You're the only one who really knew me at all_  
  
_ So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space_  
_ And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face_  
_ Now take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space_  
  
_ But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face_  
_ Take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here_  
_ And you coming back to me is against all odds _  
_ It's the chance I've gotta take_   
  
Harm stirred on his chair and seemed to gather himself before he continued with this other song. The baritone notes he was able to get at the beginning of this melody sent chills down Mac's spine.  
  
_ I guess this time you're really leaving _  
_ I heard your suitcase say goodbye _  
_ And as my broken heart lies bleeding _  
_ You say true love is suicide _  
  
_ You say you've cried a thousand rivers _  
_ And now you're swimming for the shore _  
_ You left me drowning in my tears _  
_ And you won't save me anymore _  
  
_ Now I'm praying to God you'll give me one more chance, girl _  
  
_ I'll be there for you _  
_ These five words I swear to you _  
_ When you breathe I want to be the air for you _  
_ I'll be there for you _  
_ I'd live and I'd die for you _  
_ Steal the sun from the sky for you _  
_ Words can't say what love can do _  
_ I'll be there for you _  
  
He let his voice trail off with the sounds of his guitar. "... The first night after you left for Paraguay, I couldn't fall asleep. And during the short moments drowsiness won over me, I always had this nightmare..."  
  
_ I call your name but you're not there _  
_ Was I to blame for being unfair _  
_ Oh I can't sleep at night since you've been gone _  
_ I never weep at night, I can't go on _  
  
_ Don't you know I can't take it, I don't know who can _  
_ I'm not gonna make it, I'm not that kind of man _  
  
_ Oh I can't sleep at night, but just the same _  
_ I never weep at night, I call your name_   
  
Mac couldn't believe he actually said that. It was just a song, but he admitted he missed her too. She was lost in her thoughts when Harm went on. "... When the Admiral told me you were lost in Paraguay, it was too much for me. I couldn't stay in Washington, doing nothing. I was always thinking for the worst, seeing you captured or even dead. This song was driving me crazy, I had to do something for you..."  
  
_ These wounds won't seem to heal _  
_ This pain is just too real _  
_ There's just too much that time cannot erase _  
  
_ When you cry I'd wipe away all of your tears _  
_ When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _  
_ And I held your hand through all of these years _  
_ But you still have all of me _  
  
_ You used to captivate me by your resonating life _  
_ Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind _  
_ Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams _  
_ Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me _  
  
_ This wounds won't seem to heal_  
_ This pain is just too real_  
_ There's just too much that time cannot erase_  
  
_ When you cry I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_ When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_ And I held your hand through all of this years _  
_ But you still have all of me_  
  
_ I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _  
_ But though you're still with me _  
_ I've been alone all along _  
  
_ When you cry I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_ When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_ And I held your hand through all of this years_  
_ But you still have all of me_   
  
"... Later, when we were all safe and sound at the hotel, I was asking this to myself all the time..."  
  
_ Do I have to say the words_  
_ Do I have to tell the truth_  
_ Do I have to shout it out_  
_ Do I have to say a prayer_  
_ Must I prove to you how good we are together_  
_ Do I have to say the words_  
  
"... I thought you would have guessed why I resigned my commission, but I know now that I should have said the words... It was for you, only for you! Then, back to Washington, when I was flying planes for the CIA, I was singing this all the time. Believe me, it was driving Beth O'Neil crazy!"  
  
_ The world is treating me bad, misery _  
  
_ I'm the kind of guy who never used to cry _  
_ The world is treating me bad, misery _  
  
_ I've lost her now for sure, I won't see her no more _  
_ It's gonna be a drag, misery _  
  
_ I'll remember all the little things we've done _  
_ Can't she see she'll be the only one, only one _  
  
_ Send her back to me, 'cause everyone can see _  
_ Without her I will be in misery _  
  
_ I'll remember all the little things we've done _  
_ She'll remember and she'll miss her only one, lonely one _  
  
_ Send her back to me, 'cause everyone can see _  
_ Without her I will be in misery _  
_ Ooh in misery, oo my misery_   
  
"... All this was until I found you back at JAG. Since then, I see you with new eyes and I'm now ready to tell you this, even though the feeling itself has been there for ages..." Harm closed his eyes, took a couple of deep breaths and exhaled slowly on the last one before he started playing and singing.   
  
_ Saying 'I Love you' is not the words _  
_ I want to hear from you _  
_ It's not that I want you not to say _  
_ But if you only knew _  
_ How easy it would be to show me how you feel _  
_ More than words is all you have to do _  
_ To make it real then you wouldn't have to say _  
_ That you love me I'd already know _  
  
_ What would you do if my heart was torn in two _  
_ More than words to show you feel _  
_ That your love for me is real _  
_ What would you say if I took those words away _  
_ Then you couldn't make things new _  
_ Just by saying I love you _  
  
_ More than words _  
_ More than words _  
_ Now I've tried to talk to you _  
_ And make you understand all you have to do _  
_ is close your eyes and just reach out your hands _  
  
_ And touch me hold me close _  
_ Don't ever let me go _  
_ More than words is all I ever needed you to show _  
_ Then you wouldn't have to say _  
_ That you love 'cause I already know_  
  
When he finished the song, he held out his right hand, like to halt invisible protests coming from the camera and he continued, with a beautiful smile on his features. "... Okay, this time I dive head first. If I didn't make myself clear before, now there'll be no place for misunderstanding after this..." A shy grin appeared on his face as he played the first notes of the song.  
  
_ Listen, do you want to know a secret _  
_ Do you promise not to tell Whoa oh, oh _  
  
_ Closer, let me whisper in your ear _  
_ Say the words you long to hear _  
_ I'm in love with you. Ooh-ooh-ooh _  
  
_ Listen, do you want to know a secret _  
_ Do you promise not to tell Whoa oh, oh _  
  
_ Closer, let me whisper in your ear _  
_ Say the words you long to hear _  
_ I'm in love with you. Ooh-ooh-ooh _  
  
As the melody ended, the little smile was transformed in a huge beam on his face and his eyes were shining with thousands of sparkles. "... Pfew... I don't know why I waited so long to tell you this, it wasn't so hard after all... But don't think the surprise is already finished... Just open your door... I can't tell you more..." After those words, the screen turned black. Mac stared at the television for a long seven minutes forty-two seconds before she realized what she had heard. She finally got up, rushed to the door and yanked it open.  
  



	3. surprise!

  
  
Nobody was there to be seen. She looked in the hall, to her left and to her right, but there was no one. She started to close the door, disappointed, when she noticed a little fuchsia origami rose on the threshold. She quickly grabbed it and reentered her apartment. She was shutting the door when she observed writing on a petal. It was written 'unfold me please'. She did so, very carefully, trying to memorize every fold. Once again, Harm's calligraphy was covering the soft paper. 'I hope you are still with me on this... If so, take a look at the back of the booklet, the answer you were looking for is there, written black on white. Harm.'  
  
She hurried back to the couch where the blue leather notebook lay and sat down before she flipped the back cover open. Her heart was pounding fast and she had to close her eyes tightly and take deep breaths to try to steady it. Her hands were trembling when she read the words. 'Yes, you can. Well, I should say we can. I do think we can use the word 'love' for the two of us. Harm.' Tears were rolling again down Mac's cheeks, but this time, they were tears of pure joy she had no will to stop. She was lost in her daydreams when a voice she knew better than her own made her start. She looked around her for him before she realized it was coming from the television again. She hadn't even notice that the tape was still playing. Harm was now standing in front of the camera, his hands trembling a little on his guitar. "Sarah, I've finally been able to open my heart to you, so there's only one more thing I need to do. Would you please join me down the stairs of your apartment? I'm there for you, as I'll always be from now on. See you soon..." The screen went black once again, and the tape stopped. Mac rushed to her window to see Harm's Corvette on the street right in front of the door. She didn't even bother to put her coat on. She ran down the stairs and stopped short in her tracks when she saw him.  
  
He was stepping down of the car, with his mess whites on. His medals were shining on his chest, as well as his golden wings, and his waist band was flattering his muscled abdomen. He walked without a word towards a speechless Mac, took her hand in his, brought it to his lips and kissed it softly. He took his other hand from behind his back and held her a dozen of red roses. He stepped closer and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Sarah."  
  
Mac couldn't move; her body was totally unresponsive. She could only feel the tears falling on her cheeks. When Harm embraced her tightly, she relaxed in his arms and stopped sobbing. She managed to answer back, "I love you too, Harm," before her sobs changed into some kind of laughter. She backed up a little from him and looked directly into his shining eyes. "You really wanted to impress me tonight, right?"  
  
He feigned a guilty look, cocking his head to the side. "Well, the night is just about to begin. Are you coming with me?" he asked her as, in a wide movement, he opened the passenger's door.  
  
"Only if the plans include feeding me," she answered, smiling, before she gave him a tender kiss on the cheek.  
  
"More than that, actually," said Harm, looking lovingly into her brown eyes. He waited for her to sit down and closed the door courteously before he returned to the driver seat, started driving and continued. "First, I reserved a table at Galileo for dinner. They serve the best pastas in all D.C. Then, I have two tickets for the ball at the Fairmont Hotel, and a suite with two bedrooms for the weekend in said hotel."  
  
Mac's eyes were wide open with astonishment and she clasped a hand to her mouth to muffle a high pitched cry. "You are kidding, I hope," was all she managed to say.  
  
"I've never been more serious than now. I want our first date to be magic," Harm answered, taking her hand in his to brush a kiss on her fingers.  
  
"I can't go to a ball in my uniform..." she argued.  
  
Harm stopped short in her protests by putting his finger on her lips. "With all the electronics Webb shipped me yesterday, I found a large box with a long midnight blue silk dress in it. On the box, it was written 'It should fit her perfectly. Don't mess up this time. Webb.' It costs me to admit it, but he's not a bad guy after all." Saying that, Harm parked the car in front of the hotel, killed the engine and quickly reached the passenger's door to open it. He offered Mac his arm, which she accepted gratefully. When she was standing in front of him, he slowly bent down and his lips met hers in a sweet loving kiss. The kiss was short, although filled with affection and tenderness. They both knew they would have a whole weekend to give way to passion, so they appreciated every little step their new relationship was bringing. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder as he leaded her to the hotel, singing a capella a part of a song that filled Mac with happiness.  
  
  
_I see the dawning of a new beginning_  
_And it feels like I'm riding on the winds of change_  
_Yes, I'm taking the lead, but I still ain't winning_  
_Takin' all that I can before the light of day_  
_I can see the world goin' on around me_  
_I can smell the scent of magic in the air_  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
  
(_1) With A Little Help From My Friends, The Beatles  
(2) I Want To Tell You, The Beatles  
(3) Rose Garden, Beres Hammond  
(4) Never Say Goodbye, Bon Jovi  
(5) Lean On Me, Club Nouveau  
(6) The Search Is Over, Survivor  
(7) Hello, Goodbye, The Beatles  
(8) We Can Work It Out, The Beatles  
(9) Mother of Our Child, Kevin Parent  
(10) Wait, The Beatles  
(11) Back In The U.S.S.R., The Beatles  
(12) (It's Hard) Letting You Go, Bon Jovi  
(13) Don't Let Him Steel Your Heart Away, Phil Collins  
(14) Do I Have To Say The Words, Bryan Adams  
(15) Broken Wings, Mr. Mister  
(16) Straight From The Heart, Bryan Adams  
(17) Against All Odds, Phil Collins  
(18) I'll Be There For You, Bon Jovi  
(19) I Call Your Name, The Beatles  
(20) My Immortal, Evanescence  
(21) Do I Have To Say The Words, Bryan Adams  
(22) Misery, The Beatles  
(23) More Than Words, BBMak  
(24) Do You Want To Know A Secret?, The Beatles  
(25) A New Beginning Lyrics, Psychefunkapus_  
  
  



End file.
